1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new vent valve construction for a storage tank means and to a method of making such a valve construction, as well as to a storage tank means utilizing such a vent valve construction.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a vent valve construction for a storage tank that has a wall means defining a storage compartment therein and an opening therethrough leading from the exterior of the wall means to the storage compartment, the vent valve construction comprising a body member having an annular flange portion for engaging against the wall means around the opening thereof on the exterior thereof and an annular valve seat portion for passing through the opening and being disposed in the storage compartment, a movable valve member carried by the body portion for opening and closing the valve seat portion to and from the storage compartment, the body member having a tubular portion substantially concentrically disposed in the flange portion and the valve seat portion, piston means operatively interconnected to the valve member and being disposed in the tubular portion to define a pressure chamber therein, and spring means operatively associated with the valve member to tend to maintain the valve member in its closed position with the valve seat portion in opposition to the force of any fluid pressure directed to the pressure chamber and tending to move the valve member to its open position.
For another type of vent valve construction, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,574 to Tilling.